Never Wanted Nothing More
by prescowannabe84
Summary: Ryan Munroe comes from a prestigious family who has links to the Sons of Ipswich that she does not even know about. After getting into some trouble, her family sends her to Spencer Academy where she meets the Sons of Ipswich and falls for Tyler.
1. Welcome to Spenser Academy

Ryan stood outside her car in the parking lot of Spencer Academy in Ipswich, Massachusetts. She looked around and noticed it was just like her hometown of Lexington, Massachusetts located only thirty minutes from the academy. Ryan sighed and began to pick up what bags she could and make her way to the school's dormitories where she would be staying during the summer so she could catch up with the school's curriculum so she could graduate on time and attend Boston University like her older sisters have. Since Ryan took too much for her to handle on her own like usual, she was not paying attention to where she was going and who was around her until she came into contact with something rather hard. She looked up and saw bright blue eyes looking down at her.

Ryan starting rambling to the young man in front of her "I am so sorry about that. I definitely was not paying attention to where I was going or who was around me, but I am sure you could tell since I bumped into you and not someone else or even a wall. That would have been really embarrassing. Anyways I am lost and I was wondering if you could point me to the…." Ryan started to look at the papers in front of her and noticed that they were all crumpled.

_Just great, I bumped into this gorgeous guy and I am rambling like an idiot and do not even know what dormitory I am staying at. He must think I am a complete idiot_

"Hey no worries" said the man with the blue eyes. Let me just take these out of your hands and take a look to see what dormitory you will be staying in. I might be able to help you."

Ryan got lost in his eyes and finally snapped of her reverie and blushed. "I am so sorry about this. I am sure you have a lot to do with your time and definitely do not need to show the new girl around this spacious and sprawling campus.

"Like I said, I do not mind and you would be staying at the Munroe Dormitory. That is where I and my friends live. So I am sure you will be in good company and by the way my name is Tyler Simms." _ Unbelievable go to a new school and I am in the Munroe dorms, talk about coincidence or somehow my parents are not telling me what our family has to do with this school._

He reached out and shook Ryan's hand, but lingers for a little bit longer than one would expect. "What is your name?" "Oh, my name is Ryan Grace Munroe, but you can obviously call Ryan or Munroe. It seems a lot of people call me those two."

"Well how about I call you Grace" Tyler winked at her and Ryan blushed under his glaze.

"Well, I guess you could call me that. No one really calls me Grace and its better than being called Ryan or the chick who has the guy's name" Ryan started rambling and then blushed when she realized.

She looked over Tyler once again and realizes how handsome he was and if Spencer Academy had more men like this attending then she would be having a great time looking at them all. Tyler was 5'11 with dark brown hair that looked like he just ran his fingers through his hair every morning before going out. He had a friendly smile and a twinkle in his eyes that someone could mistake for being a mischievous glint. He was dressed in khakis shorts and a blue polo that seemed to match his eyes and bring them out even more. The polo seemed to hug his arms and his chest. On his feet where brand new white Adidas sneakers and on his head was a Ralph Lauren white baseball cap that all the boys seem to be wearing now.

Tyler smiled down at her, "Well I am heading that way right now and it would be no problem showing you the way and maybe helping you out with those bags."

"I am warning you these bags are ppppreetttyyy heavy and I would not want you to injure those arms of yours. You know because all girls should be able to admire those arms." Ryan winked at Tyler and notice his features turn a light hue of pink.

"Well I guess you could admire them while I am walking you to the dorm and you know I do not think a lot of girls admire these arms. I definitely do not have it like that with the ladies at this school."

Ryan looked around and noticed that some of the girls who were on campus were opening glaring at her and seem to be shooting jealous looks at her interaction with Tyler Simms.

"Oh Tyler I think you are definitely wrong in that category" pointing out all the girls that were openly staring at Tyler and opening glaring at Ryan. Tyler just shrugged and began walking towards a gloomy looking building

"Wow these buildings around here are so beautiful. I love the architect of colonial times especially these huge manors or even the way they built large schools in those days." Tyler smiled down at her as she looked at the beauty of the buildings they walked by.

"So I take it you are not from around here then? If you are going on about the way these buildings looked." Tyler looked up fast when Ryan looked back in his eyes. Ryan started to talk when someone came running up to them yelling "BABY BOY" "Oh boy" Tyler mumbled. That is my friend Reid and I apologize right now for him because he has a tendency to be an asshole" Ryan just laughed at what he said.

"Well look what we have here, Baby Boy manages to pick a girl up with his chivalrous personality and it looks like you are taking her back to the dorms" Reid said in a pretentious attitude.

"No…Reid. I am just merely helping a fellow student out. This is Ryan Munroe; she is actually new here at Spencer and is living in the same dormitory as us." Tyler had dropped Ryan's bags on the ground when Reid came up to them and started scratching the back of his head.

"You nervous baby boy, because usually you do that when you are nervous about something or talking to a girl." Reid had managed to blow up Tyler's spot right in front of a girl he just met and maybe, just maybe be interested in her.

Ryan just laughed at their antics, "Hi like Tyler said I am Ryan Munroe and I am new here to Spencer. I am just taking some summer classes before the fall session starts up again and Tyler here was helping me out with my luggage and leading me to the Munroe dorms."

"Did you know that your last name is the same name as the dorms you would be living in? Freaakkkyyyy." Reid took a step back and looked the girl up and down in front of Tyler to see if he would get a reaction out of him. Ryan was 5'6 he would have guessed with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that hit to about her shoulder. She had a lean body and it seemed she was very athletic by the way she was built. She was light skinned and could really use a tan.

Tyler broke the awkward silence that hung around them, "Well I guess we are going to go to the dorms and check everything out….Reid I will see you later at Nicky's? "Yes, dude I will see you later and you should bring Ryan and let her meet the gang." Reid stepped closer to Ryan and licked his lips, "I am sure I will see you there at Nicky's and it was a pleasure to meet such a beauty like yourself."

_As Reid walked away, he thought, "I think Baby boy has a crush on the new girl. I cannot wait to tell the guys so we could embarrass him a little bit more, but we all know that baby boy needs someone that could handle his shyness and bring him out of his shell without changing who he is. Maybe this chick would be the one_." Reid shook his head and started whistling.

"Well... That is one of my best friends Reid. Excuse him, sometimes he could be a real jerk and well …very Reid like. There is no way to explain it." Tyler looked down and saw her bags on the ground. "We should probably get you to the dorms, wouldn't want anyone thinking some animal took you into the woods or anything" Tyler let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it. It was entertaining to say the least and it spices up the day." Ryan went to grab one of her bags but Tyler seemed to move faster than anyone she had ever seen.

"So what brings you to Spencer in the middle of the summer?" "My parents decided that I needed to be put in a private school and the summer school, well I would have loved to start during fall session like normal, but I am behind on the curriculum here and I have to take three classes in total to be where everyone is on their senior year. It sucks actually, but you got to do what you got to do right?"

"Yes I understand that, if you want something bad enough you got to do more work than others, but I think it is a good idea. If you are going into your senior year, like me and my best friends, you definitely do not want to be behind. It seems that the professors here at Spencer move in a fast pace to try to cover all of the things they think they need to teach us in order to become young genius in our own right and groomed to become upstanding citizens."

They finally reached a huge building that from the outside did not look like a dormitory at all. Ryan looked at the beauty of the building and mumbled underneath her breathe.

"What was that?" Tyler looked down at Ryan and notice her eyes were bright blue and he could not look away.

"I said this building is beautiful, it just I love old buildings like this and well it may look scary on the outside, but I could only imagine what the inside is going to look like." Ryan seemed to be amazed at the sight of this building and Tyler thought she must of went to public because no one gets this excited about buildings that have been here for hundreds of years.

"So where are you from?" Tyler asked.

"I am from Lexington, Massachusetts. You know the Battle of Lexington and Concord and all that good stuff. It is probably 20-30 minutes from here. I have been to Ipswich a few times, but it is generally just passing through to go to Crane Beach." Ryan started walking into the building with Tyler following her.

"And here I thought you weren't from around her. You have this little southern accent going on and you seemed pretty impressed by the architect of these buildings."

"Before I came to Spencer I was at Salem Academy in North Carolina and since it was in the south, I have managed to pick up an accent, but I assure you my Boston accent will return in full force the more time I am here. A lot of my friends back home made fun of me a lot because of the slight drawl and the random ya'lls that would make its way into my conversation. It was actually starting to get annoying. But Salem Academy was an all-girls boarding school with an all boys military academy down the street, so you know things were always happening between the two schools. It'll be nice to be at a co-ed academy and not have to sneak out of a window or into a window to see someone" Ryan started laughing at the face Tyler had made.

"No worries Tyler. I was a good girl had a reputation to maintain" Tyler blushed under Ryan's stare and moved towards the elevator.

_He seems mighty interested in me, maybe it could be something more than friendship, but he does have girls pinning for him and it would definitely mean competition especially since I am new here_

Tyler broke Ryan out of her thoughts and began to explain Munroe Dormitory

"Munroe Dormitory may look to be an old building on the outside, but for the people who live here we definitely got lucky. That just renovated the inside and equipped it with wireless internet, cable and all that good stuff that a lot of the newer academies seem to have."

Tyler began to explain the history behind Munroe Dormitory. 'William Munroe attended Spencer Academy back in the 1700's. His father as you might know was William Munroe of Lexington, Massachusetts who opened up a Tavern that was used as a meeting house during the Revolutionary War. William Munroe wanted something better for his family and started to send his sons to private schools all around Massachusetts to get a better education. So he gave an endowment to Spencer Academy in hopes that they would take his son in and they used that money to build this dormitory to house what was back then all the boys who attended… It is rumored that a descendant from that family will be on our swim team and is said to be a genius"

_I knew it. I cannot go to a private school that somehow is not linked to my ancestors. But it seems that Tyler has not put together that I am a descendant of the Munroe Legacy. _

Ryan sighed after Tyler explained. _I hope I did not say anything wrong Tyler thought._

"Here we are at your dorm Ryan and it looks like you are in good company. I happen to be very good friends with the girl you are going to be sharing a dorm with this summer. Her name is Sarah Wenham. She is actually transferred from Boston at the beginning of fall session last year."

"Way to tell her my life story Tyler. You totally ruined my get to know my new roommate night. Thanks a lot" Ryan and Tyler looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair standing at the door with a big smile on her face. "Well at least I do not have introduce you to the guys tonight at Nicky's since you already met one and he is probably the nicest out of the four."

"Actually I met Reid, and he did not seem too bad of a guy. Just think he rules the world and all the females should bow down in front of him or get in line to take a ride on him whatever one comes first." Both Tyler and Sarah laughed at what Ryan said and knew she had Reid's personality down.

"Tyler thank you for bringing me my new roommate and you can go now and join the boys. I know Caleb has been looking for you since you guys got out of swimming practice. Something about meeting him at his house… I definitely was not paying attention to him." Ryan laughed at what Sarah was saying and Sarah quickly turned around "Caleb is my boyfriend and I love him to death, but sometimes he talks and talks and talks and I am like Okay, Caleb I have had enough but I am going to smile to make it seem like I am listening."

"I totally understand what you mean about that" Ryan said and Tyler jumped into the conversation, "Are you saying I am long winded and you just smiled and nodded at me to get me to shut up?" "Noooooo, I was just saying I have come into contact with boys like that"

Sarah stood back and observed the interaction between Tyler and Ryan. _This is very interesting I haven't ever seen Tyler openly flirting with a girl since I have been here. This could be very interesting indeed. _

"Tyler, you can go join the boys and I will see you tonight at Nicky's." Sarah dragged Ryan into her room and slammed the door. Ryan yelled thank you through the door in hopes that Tyler did not think she did not appreciate his efforts.

"Now down to the introductions, I am Sarah Wenham and I am sort of new like you since I transferred in last fall session and have to attend summer classes to catch up with everyone." Ryan just laughed at how excited Sarah looked

"I am Ryan Munroe and I just transferred here of course and I have summer classes because like you I would like to be a senior this upcoming fall session. I am from Lexington, Massachusetts…"

"No way" Sarah interrupted her. "I have cousins that live out there. Have you ever heard of the Prescotts?"

Ryan just laughed, "Yes, they are my neighbors. Our families grew up together and actually my oldest sister is marrying into that family."

"That is insane. I am going to have to let them know you are my new roommate. They will probably want to be up here even more now, but I do not think I want that to happen. They tend to be a little bit overprotective."

Ryan just laughed at how animated Sarah was. "Sorry about interrupting. I get like that when I get excited." "It is okay, I definitely get like that too." Ryan smiled back at Sarah

_I think I am going to have a good time here as Sarah as my roommate _


	2. Ariel Meet the 'Sons of Ipswich'

**Dorms with Sarah and Ryan**

"So tell me what do you think of our baby boy?" Sarah wiggled her eyebrows

"Well…."

**Danvers Manor**

Tyler arrived at the Danvers Manor ten minutes after Sarah slammed the door in his face. He just shook his head and laughed at how the day ended and hope she would go to Nicky's with Sarah later on tonight.

As Tyler walked down the stairs where the Book of Damnation was held he heard Reid talking about his run in with Tyler and this new transfer student

"Hey guys…what is going on?" Tyler just smiled at the guys that he calls his brothers. Before Caleb could answer Reid yelled, " No the most important question is who was that chick you were with and is she single?" Tyler's featured harden and he thought to himself _I hope Reid does not take interest in her. I do not think I could compete with him over a girl._

"Her name is Ryan Munroe and if you were listening you would not be asking me again" Tyler said with an attitude.

"Touche" Reid grinned "It seems our baby boy here has a crush on the new girl and she is pretty gorgeous. When are you going to step up and make a move?"

"Just because Tyler meets a new girl does not mean he automatically has to try to get her in bed. Not everyone is like you Reid." Pogue stated. "Don't worry about it baby boy… ignored him like we usually do and you tell us when you are ready to speak about this girl. Reid is excited about it since he saw you this afternoon."

"He is right" Caleb stated who happen to also be the appointed leader of the group because he is the first one to ascend. "He is just jealous that you met her first and I do not think he has a shot with her by the way. Reid told me here she was definitely interested in you by the way she was looking at you." Caleb noticed the light blush that seemed to cover his young friend's face and made a mental note to ask Sarah more about Ryan Munroe… her new roommate as well.

Tyler was thinking back to how innocent and nice Ryan looked, but from the first impression he got from her discussing her old school it seemed to like to have a lot of fun and the boys love to pay attention to her.

"You guys are meeting her tonight most likely… if your girlfriend has anything to do with it she will be at Nicky's" Tyler stated and started to laugh

"What?" all the guys said at the same time

Tyler looked at Caleb and started to laugh even harder "Your girlfriend just old her roommate you were long winded and didn't know how to shut up. If I were you I would stop gossiping like a girl and be the man you are." All the guys looked at each other and started laughing except Caleb

"I am not long winded and I definitely do not gossip" Caleb stated with a smirk on his face. "She loves me for other talents my mouth can do."

"Oh, what is that Caleb? Reciting lines of poetry?" the guys started laughing even harder while Caleb pouted, soon after he started laughing as well and was glad the guys were back to normal after the Chase fiasco.

"So why are we down here anyways, not that I do not appreciate some male bonding" Reid asked while Pogue shoved him. "I do not appreciate using the words male bonding... it sounds so dirty." Pogue stated.

"Whatever" Reid said and rolled his eyes and look at Caleb "Well, are you going to answer or we going to whip out the game of scrabble and play. I know how much those big words turn you on Tyler."

"HEY! Just because I love using big words does not mean they turn me on. I just happen to love using SAT words to confuse you Reid and it works splendidly."

"Tyler, when you use words like splendidly. I question your sexuality." Reid said with a smirk on his face

"Shove it Reid and act your age for once in your life time" Tyler threw a dirty look at Reid, but couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else

"Like you are one to talk Tyler" mumbled Reid

Caleb cleared his throat to get the boys' attention. "Back to the topic at hand, we have still not found Chase's body and I wanted to look in the book to make sure we have all our grounds covered." Caleb's eyes turned the color onyx and the book of damnation came out in the middle of a ring of fire. "It says here we must banish the fifth bloodline with the same curse as our ancestors. Each generation has to go through the same thing to protect the Covenant of Silence. The only problem is that we have to draw him out and he has to be in front of us in the old Putnam Barn tied up the same exact way the book depicts the death of John Putnam."

Caleb looked at each of his friends and saw their iris as black as his and felt the underline energy that Chase brought out of them. He had managed to kidnap Sarah and give Kate, Pogue's girlfriend, a curse that could of killed her and as well as Pogue. He knew that this thing with the fifth bloodline would not be over anytime soon.

"The only problem is another family who was involved in a different type of Covenant of Silence has the curse and could be the only one to put it on Chase. They did this so that our Covenant of Silence would have to prove that this fifth bloodline is in deed dangerous and could harm all of us."

"Wow" the guys said in unison

Pogue began to speak, "Do we know who this family is? Like what Covenant of Silence they belong to and how we can find them?"

"That is the one problem we have Pogue. Each generation has to find their way to this descendant and prove that casting this curse to draw out the descendant of John Putnam would help all of mankind. We do not have any information about whom it may be and where we could find this person."

Tyler finally spoke up "That seems pretty hard. Hopefully we will have the answer before another one of us ascends."

The silence was cut when a cell phone went off in the tune of Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy from Big and Rich. The guys laughed while Caleb fumbled with his cell phone.

"When did you change my ringer?" Caleb asked

"I thought it would be funny when your phone rang that and the guys' faces would be priceless. Too bad I wasn't there." Sarah exclaimed

"Well it wasn't funny. Now all the guys think I like country and want to ride a cowboy or something." Caleb smirked.

"I'll ride you later on tonight honey. I happen to love cowboys." Sarah whispered hotly into the phone

Caleb heard a voice in the background. "Should I be here for this conversation because Sarah you have a sex phone operator voice right now and I may be your new roommate, but this is way too close too fast." Both of the girls started laughing

Caleb could not help but laugh at the comment he heard.

"Admit it Ryan…you want to ride Tyler as much as I want to ride Caleb" The laughter stopped right there from the other girl and Caleb's interest was now peaked.

"Sarah" someone hissed in the background. "You weren't supposed to say that. Now he is going to totally know I have a crush on him. What happen to 'I'll help you out?' You are suppose to help not embarrass me"

Sarah turned around and saw her new roommate blushing and started laughing. _All in a days work. _

Sarah turned around and started talking on her phone again, "There is a reason why I called you."

"Really… and here I thought you wanted to hear my sexy voice." Sarah heard gagging sound in the background.

"Tell the guys I said hey by the way." Sarah stated with a grin hoping to get a rise out of her roommate

Caleb heard the girl he did not know, but assume it was her roommate say, "Oh my god! He is there. Sarah…. This is so not cool. You are losing points in the best roommate I ever had category."

"My new roommate and I, I am sure you heard tons about her, are heading to get some lunch and we were wondering if you guys would like to join us?"

Caleb could tell he really wanted them to go specifically Tyler. "Yes sure we will meet you there in 20 or so. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking that little café down on Main Street. We just to get some sandwiches or something before Ryan here starts unpacking." Sarah playful tossed a glare at Ryan "She is trying to take over the room with everything she brought from home."

Caleb once again heard the voice in the background, "I have to be prepared for everything!" Both Caleb and Sarah laughed at the newest member of the group and knew that she would be able to make the rest of them laugh and relax especially Tyler.

"Alright Sarah, we will meet you there… love… I mean see you soon." Caleb closed his eyes and realized what he was about to say and hit end on his phone

"Excuse me but I swear I heard you almost tell Sarah you love her" Pogue looked at Caleb while he moved his eyes down out of embarrassment and realization on how his feelings were starting to come out for Sarah

**Back at the dorms**

"I think Caleb was going to tell me he loved me." Sarah was in shock and kept looking at her phone in her hand

"I am sure you knew it was coming, from everything you told me. You two have a pretty intense relationship, but both of you do not know where it is going, but you liked each other a lot. I get the feeling that you two might end up loving each other if you do not by now" Ryan looked at the girl's shock face and smiled. She saw it in her eyes how much she loved Caleb.

"It seems you are going to be a good roommate with that philosophical and love advice you just handed out" Both the girls laughed

"Let's head out to meet the guys for lunch. They get impatient when they are made to wait, but it seems like they are usually the late ones. But wattcchhh out when you make them wait, they turn into little girls" Sarah looked at Ryan and saw her wring her hands together.

"You okay over there?" Ryan replied back to Sarah's question. "Yes, just a little bit nervous everything you told me about these guys seems intense."

"Are you sure it isn't over a brown-haired blue eyed boy that might be attending lunch with us?" Sarah looked over at Ryan and saw her face freeze up and the light pink hue that adorned her young face. "It seems I have hit the nail on the head."

"Come on lets go… my car or your car?" Ryan smiled back at the girl and said," Definitely my car."

Both girls walked to the parking lot and stood in front of a silver 2006 BMW M5. Ryan looked at her car that she had purchased with some of the money that was left to her. She would indeed be standing out in such a costly and beautiful car around this area.

"Wow, someone's parents must really love them" Sarah was impressed and now realized this girl came from money like most of the students that attended Spenser Academy.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Hop in before I accuse you of liking my car more than you like me." Ryan just laughed at Sarah. "Oh and do not under any circumstances slam my doors. I will get mighty upset at whoever does it" Ryan turned around to face Sarah and saw her demeanor change all of a sudden "Sarah relax just because I have money does not mean I am like every other rich kid in this area." Sarah seemed to visibly relax after Ryan said that

"Good, I do not want to be friends with anyone who has a pretentious attitude and thinks they are better than everyone else."

"Trust me Sarah. I am not that type of person. Are you going to give me directions or are we going to drive around lost? That would just make my day" Both girls seem to laugh and notice both were more relaxed around each compared to a few minutes ago.

"So how do you think it is going to be like being a Mermaid around all these morons on the swim team? I really should not call the whole team morons because the 'Sons of Ipswich' are on that team."

"Didn't you know Sarah? I love being a mermaid. I am just like Ariel and I wonder who is going to be my Sebastian and Flounder?" Ryan just grinned

_It is going to be a hell of a ride especially if I am the only girl on this team surrounded by all those men in Speedos. Maybe I should send my parents a thank you fruit basket from Delicious Desserts. They always were a sucker for that for sending me to this school._

"Hey Sarah" Ryan turned to glance at Sarah wicked quickly "Who the fuck are the 'Sons of Ipswich'?

Sarah sighed and began to explain who she was referring to when her cell phone started ringing. Sarah looked down at the caller id and picked it up "Kate, meet us in town. We are going to get lunch with the 'Sons' and of course my new roommate."

Sarah finished her conversation and looked over at Ryan driving and knew that she had a lot of explaining to do.

"The 'Sons of Ipswich' is what everyone calls Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and Reid." Sarah began to explain before Ryan interrupted. "Weird."

Sarah laughed at what Ryan said and the face she made and continued to get more in depth into the story without telling her about the power the boys possess "Ipswich was founded around 1665 because five prominent names Danvers, Garwin, Parry, Sims and Putnam flee religious persecution in England. They arrived in Massachusetts in 1666 with some help from some friends in another colony that has never been mentioned." Sarah looked over at Ryan to see if she was following along and noticed she was nodding her head to the information that was being said to her.

Sarah sighed and continued on, "In 1692, like everyone learns in history classes, The Salem Witch Trials start. It originally started in Ipswich and moved on towards Salem. John Putnam, who was one of the families that founded and formed Ipswich made a move to gain more power within the community and as well as more power for the five families. Later on that year, Agnes Goodwin Pope, accuses John Putnam of coming to her as an incubus in her dream and enchanting her with black magic. Later on in that year, John Putnam is seized and is known to be the last person to be hung for witchcraft during the Salem Witch Trials. The fifth bloodline of that family disappeared there."

Ryan turned off her car at the parking lot of the same café and turned to her roommate "That is probably the craziest shit I have ever heard."

Sarah laughed at her reaction, "Let me explain now why the guys are called the 'Sons of Ipswich'. Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and Reid are all descendants of the families who originally formed and founded Ipswich. They have prominent names and everyone basically either looks up to them or is afraid of them because of the power all their families possess."

"So you are telling me Ariel is going to be swimming with the 'Sons of Ipswich' who people either kiss their asses or they are afraid of?" Sarah nodded at what Ryan said "Well which one you think is going to be my Flounder, Sebastian, Prince Eric and my father, the king?"

Sarah laughed at her analogy and said, "I think Ariel found her prince today" She looked at Ryan and noticed her shocked face and got out of the car waving to Kate who was standing in front of the small café.

* * *

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, tagged me as their favorite author or favorite story. This is my first story and I am working on it as much as I can between my three jobs. Thank you to avidswimmer09, Choking On A Dream, SabinaGirl.

As well as to AvaleighRhinnon, I will be developing Ryan's character in the following chapters, hopefully a chapter devoted to her only and the history of her family and why she is attending Spenser now instead of Salem Academy in North Carolina.

Enjoy this next chapter and I look forward to your reviews!!!


	3. Walk It Out or Hug It Out

**Back with the guys**

"Explain to me why Reid finds this need to drive my car?" Tyler sighed

Pogue answered him back, "It is because you are the baby, baby boy and that means we can use your stuff and bully you however we want."

"I don't think our ancestors would appreciate the way you guys treat me. One day my heir will be the oldest and be the so called leader of this group." That replied always seemed to come out of his mouth when he did not have anything else to say in his defense.

"Well baby boy you got to get over that little shy streak you have going on and get a girl before you can talk about producing an heir that would ascend first." Caleb looked at him from the front seat and could not help but chuckle at the look that crossed Tyler's face

_How did I end up in the backseat of my own damn car? Some things will never change with us will they? _

"Hey baby boy, there is your girl waiting with Kate and Sarah. You better go get her before Reid makes a move and you know all the ladies cannot resist that charm." Tyler looked up and saw Reid walking over to the girls and sighed.

He looked at Caleb and mumbled, "I can never be the one the girls fall over." Tyler looked up again and saw Reid engaged in a conversation with Ryan. _I have never seen anyone laugh that hard before. It seems that every time I look at her or I am around her, I find something else that draws me to her. _Tyler was snapped out of his thoughts when Caleb cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Tyler, how wrong you are about this one." Tyler stared in confusion as Caleb walked away and gave his girlfriend a sweet peck on the mouth. He saw the way they loved each other and cursed Chase Collins for setting them back. Deep down Tyler wanted the type of relationship Caleb and Sarah had.

Tyler sighed and look over again to where Kate and Ryan where and saw how animated they were while talking with Reid and Pogue. At that moment Ryan felt someone staring at her and looked up just in time to meet Tyler's glaze. Ryan blushed lightly and sent a little wave to Tyler who had the same color blush adorning his face as well.

Everyone who knew Tyler knew he has a major crush on this girl and it could be something more than puppy love.

Tyler made his way slowly to the group and stood in front of Ryan and mumbled a simple hey while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Tyler" Ryan smiled up at Tyler. "I hope your arms aren't that sore from early. I wouldn't want any of the girls of Spenser hurting me because I injured one of their favorite boys that they lust over." Tyler couldn't help but laugh at what Ryan said and replied, "Well these guns should be admired by all and I assure you, your bags did nothing but make them look bigger."

Everyone was in shock about how easy the banter between the two flowed and everyone felt the energy that was between them and hoped that it could be something more than just a little crush or even worse friendship.

The group walked into the small café and noticed how everyone had their eyes on the group.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us like we are a bunch of circus freaks?" Ryan just had to ask it was becoming unnerving. Before anyone could reply Reid said, "Yes it's because Sarah here is the bearded lady."

Sarah just scowled at Reid and looked at Caleb who was trying to hold his laughter in. Sarah huffed with annoyance.

"I suggest you do not even make a comment about the whole bearded lady thing or you will be sleeping alone tonight Caleb and we all know how much you hate sleeping alone." Sarah replied back and everyone heard the innuendo that was mixed in with this comment. That immediately shut Caleb up. Everyone laughed and started to pick on Caleb and his tendency to give in to Sarah very easily.

Ryan was still unnerved by all the staring that was going on in the café and did not like to be the center of attention. Only when it came to either swimming or lacrosse, those were the two things she did not mind being center of attention.

"You better get use to this because now you are friends with the 'Sons of Ipswich." Kate finally spoke up

_Good thing Sarah told me the history, or I would be completely confused. I think I heard the name thrown around before, but I just do not know where I heard it. _

Ryan broke out of her thoughts when the young girl who was openly glaring at her asked what she would want to eat.

"Sorry about that. Could I get turkey club with a can of Sunkist?" Ryan smiled at the girl and looked on confused when the girl was giving her attitude for no reason.

"I just do not understand people these days. I have no idea what I did that girl." Ryan stated when she made her way to the table the other 6 were currently sitting at.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. "That girl basically threw my sandwich and soda at my head when she brought it over and mumbled something about how new girls should not be seen with the 'Sons of Ipswich'. It is unbelievable the hospitality people receive." Ryan turned around and tossed the girl who waited on her a dirty look.

Everyone at the table laughed and Sarah spoke up. "Trust me it happened to me when I started dating Caleb or being associated with these guys." Kate piped in, "It gets hard sometimes, but ignore it. They are just jealous we are so close to them and definitely do not like to see a new girl get all the attention when they have been waiting in the wings."

All the guys started to nod agreeing with what the girls have said. "Well it's weird" Ryan said. "It isn't like you guys are amusement park rides and we are waiting in line to take a ride."

Everyone just looked at Ryan and after a few moments of silence started laughing.

"This is why I like her…she always has something to say." Sarah and Kate said at the same time.

The gang was all hanging out in the little café when they heard the door chime. They were all caught up in the conversation to worry about who was looking or talking about them.

"Well if it isn't the Fags of Ipswich" All the boys looked up and saw Aaron Abbott. "Where is the fifth one of you guys? Is he getting ready for his date with one of you guys?"

Ryan noticed the people who were becoming her friends freeze up just a bit with the mention of the fifth guy. Ryan looked over Aaron and took him in. He probably would be considered handsome or even gorgeous if he did not have that nasty attitude to accompany him and did not feel the need to use the words like 'fags'.

Before things could get out of control Caleb spoke up, "Look Aaron we are just having some lunch and we would honestly really appreciate it if you left us alone. You know what happened last time you did not leave one of us alone after we repeatedly warned you"

"Are you seriously threatening me Caleb?" Aaron started to laugh and before Ryan could control her mouth she said, "Listen, why don't you just leave? From what I am sensing from my friends no one wants you around here and you are just making a fool out of yourself. Why don't you stop before you say something real stupid?"

Everyone look at Ryan and saw that her eyes have turned a dark brown. Everyone wonder if she was one of them or if she would even think about using in front of them.

"Just listen to her man. You are obviously not wanted around here." Tyler said. All the while he was saying this he managed to put his arm around the back of her chair and lean back with a smug look on his face. Everyone around them was surprised at how Tyler was acting and it gave them even more clues on how much Tyler actually like this girl. Aaron realize that he would not be instigating any fights with the 'Sons of Ipswich' or getting any chance with the new girl who already put him in his place. Aaron turned around in a huff and left the small café.

"Well, it seems that girls are not the only one jealous of you guys. It seems men or little boys are just as jealous as these girls." The girls laughed while the boys looked at the girls.

"That was interesting what happened with your eyes." Caleb seemed to broach the conversation with polite conversation after Aaron left. But deep down he wanted to know what was up with her eyes changing like that and if it had anything to do with magic. He did not want someone to come around like Chase Collins and try to take one of his brothers away or even their powers.

"Yes, that was my own version of a freak show. My eyes depending on my mood change colors from different variations of blue, green or brown. When my eyes usually are dark like that it means I am upset or angry. It is a genetic thing. My dad's eyes do the same thing. Blue when he is happy and brown when he is angry or upset. It is actually a really good thing to learn." Ryan looked up and realized she was rambling again and laughed nervously.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized Tyler's arm was around the back of her chair. All of sudden she heard someone whispering in her ear, "Don't worry Grace, I will be sure to remember that since it seems we will be spending a lot of time together." Tyler seemed to linger a little bit longer then when he realized that it was not the two of them. He looked up with a bashful expression and took his arm off Ryan's chair and began to eat his lunch.

Reid noticed the disappointed in Ryan's face. _Baby boy is seriously delusional if he does not realize this girl likes him and maybe we should make him realize so he can make a move before fall session starts._

"So what is Nicky's and when are we going to this place?" Ryan asked just to break the tension in the air. Little did she realize it was sexual tension between Tyler and herself.

Before any of the guys could explain, Sarah jumped into the conversation, "I had that exact same question when Caleb here asked me if I was going to Nicky's the first week I was here. I thought… great he is taking me to some chick's party that probably has some major crush on him"

Ryan just stared at Sarah and noticed her enthusiasm and the look in her eyes when she talked about Caleb.

Sarah continued on with her explanation, "Nicky's is sort of like a dive bar, like J.J Foley's in Boston but for students. A lot of the time you get most of the kid's from Spenser just hanging out, eating, drinking, and of course as these boys just LOVE to do…play foosball or pool."

"Well that explains it. It seems like it would be a good time to relax before summer classes start." Ryan replied back to the group. "I am really not looking forward to all the classes I have to take this summer." Ryan pouted after she said this and looked over at Tyler.

_She looks really cute when she pouts and her lips look so damn soft. I wonder how it would feel like to kiss her. _

Tyler was snapped at out his thoughts when both Pogue and Caleb kicked him under the table. He just looked at them and mouthed the word 'what'.

It seemed to everyone in the group that baby boy was becoming more interested in Ryan and he needed some help before he made a fool out of himself.

Pogue turned to Ryan and asked, "So where are you from? I never really got the background story on where you came from and where you were before this."

Ryan sighed heavily and remembered finally why she was here. _Sometimes I just want to forget what happened, but maybe this will be a new start. I won't have to tell anyone until it is completely necessary. _

"Well, I am originally from Lexington Massachusetts. I am sure you guys are familiar with where it is or at least the whole history of the Battle of Lexington and Concord." Ryan laughed a little and tried to push her nerves down.

"Before I came to Spenser, I was at Salem Academy in North Carolina for awhile, but my parents thought it was necessary to bring me back home and put me at a school that was similar to Salem, but was closer to home just in case anything happened."

_I really hope they do not ask me anymore specifics on why my parents thought it was necessary to bring me home. _

Reid noticed the sad look that came across her eyes for a brief moment when she told the group her parents thought she should come home just in case there were any emergencies. _There is more to this story and I will find out what is exactly going on with her before baby boy gets hurt. _

Reid leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, "So why did your parents decide to bring you home?"

Ryan swallowed a large lump and spoke again, "There was a lot of stuff going on at home and they thought it was necessary for me to be around. I don't know how much further I could explain it."

Everyone noticed the attitude that came out of Ryan and realized that Reid had touched a soft spot with the young girl.

Reid opened his mouth to say something again before Caleb interrupted, "We just wanted to know more about you. Since it seems like you will be around a lot more. You know get to know you a little bit better, become really good friends. We cherish the friendships we have and we like adding new people." Caleb sighed and saw Ryan's eyes glaze over with unshed tears.

"Just excuse Reid… he crosses the line sometimes and doesn't realize it till his foot is firmly placed in his mouth. Right Reid?"

"Yeah, sure whatever Caleb says I agree with." Reid retorted with attitude and a glare towards Ryan.

Ryan could not take it anymore and did not realize how a fun afternoon hanging out with friends could make her feel so sad all of sudden. Ryan got up from her seat and looked down at Tyler, "I am going to get going. I will see you guys at Nicky's tonight."

Ryan began to walk out of the café before Tyler's voice stopped her. She turned around and looked deep into his eyes and realized she saw more things in his eyes and it reminded her of a past she just wanted not to forget, but heal from.

"Do you need a ride back?" She noticed the nervous look on Tyler's face and could not help but smile.

"No, I am fine I have my car, but Sarah can drive it back if she would do me a huge favor. I just need to walk back to school and clear my head. Think the fresh air will be good for me." Ryan tossed her keys at Sarah and gave her a grateful smile and mouth 'thank you'

Ryan looked at each person and gave them a smile that did not reach her eyes. "I'll see you guys later."

The last thing the group saw was Ryan's shoulder slump down lower than usual and her shake her head and begin walking towards the direction where the school was nestled between the trees and the fields that covered Ipswich.

Tyler turned around so fast to face Reid and began to talk in a quiet voice that no one has ever heard before, "Reid… why did you have to do that? Did you not see it in her eyes that maybe whatever happened she isn't ready to talk about it. You just had to be typical asshole Reid and not let it go." Tyler could feel the anger building up inside of him.

"I like her. You better get use to her being around because I think she is worth the time and the effort to get to know her." Tyler got up from his chair and walked out the door. He turned around once again before walking out the door, "Maybe she has something to hide, but maybe it isn't what you are thinking. Maybe she was hurt or maybe something happened to her. No one knows, but lay off the interrogation because you are certainly not a cop."

Reid looked around at each person that was left at the table and noticed the scowls or glares that came from them. He sighed and began to talk before Sarah and Kate interrupted him at the same time, "Good going Reid." Both girls walked out of the café leaving their significant other behind and hoping into Ryan's car.

Pogue and Caleb both looked at Reid. They noticed the look that was now on their blonde friend's face.

"Hey Reid, don't worry about it. Tyler is just… Tyler likes her and he really wants to be around her and I think he is only trying to protect her because he really wants her to stick around. Just don't take it personally." Caleb spoke to his young friend.

"Come on… Lets head back" Pogue said while cleaning up the table.

"Oh, shit" Caleb said. Both boys turned around and looked at Caleb. "We took Tyler's car."

"That is impossible for Tyler to leave. I have his car keys." Reid said and dug them out of his pockets to show the two boys that were left. The boys rushed out of the café and saw the black hummer sitting where Reid had parked it.

"He must of walked back" Pogue said.

"Yes, he must be real pissed if he is willing to leave his car here without a fight." Caleb said and turned around to face Reid. "Don't worry about it buddy, let him just walk it out or would you rather hug it out with him like the guys from 'entourage?"

Reid just laughed at his two friends and thanked the higher powers for blessing him with some great friends.

* * *

I am glad everyone is liking the story so far, and I really hope you like this chapter. Once again thank you for everyone who left me a review or has added me as their favorite story or favorite author. Read and of course review and I was going to post earlier than this, but my weekend was... amazing. saw David Beckham and Justin Timberlake all in one weekend in Massachusetts, so ENJOY! and I will update soon! 


	4. Explantation, Realizations and Dancing

**Few hours later:**

The girls were in the dormitory getting ready for their night at Nicky's after spending the afternoon with the guys.

"So" Kate began "When are you going to make a move on baby boy? We all know he likes you by the way he acts around you and we all know you like him just as much with the way you are always pink around him."

Ryan looked up at the girls and they saw her blush and shrug her shoulders.

"I think he is great. Really handsome and sweet, but I definitely want to take my time and get to know him as a friend before anything major happens. I like to be friends with the people I am involved with first to see if it could ever work out. I think a way a relationship would last is if the two people involved are friends first." Both girls looked amazed at what Ryan had said and remembered a similar conversation with baby boy.

_Both girls walked up to Tyler in the cafeteria during one of the last few weeks of school._

"_Hey baby boy" Both girls said and unison and noticed the light tint of pink that always seems to be on Tyler's face when he gets called that by both girls. _

"_Hey ladies, How are classes going? It seems like today is destined to be a long one." _

"_I totally agree" replied Sarah "But we pointing to both herself and Kate are on a mission if you must know." _

"_Oh, and what is the mission of the week? You two are regular James Bond always trying to figure something out." Tyler couldn't help but laugh. Everything that happened throughout the year was always on their minds and for once he was happy that everything seemed back to normal. _

"_Well Sarah and myself were wondering when you are going to get yourself a girlfriend?" Tyler froze when he heard that comment come out of Kate's mouth and look down at the tray of food in front of him._

_Sarah butted in before Kate could embarrass him more. "What we are trying to say is that you deserve someone that would treat you phenomenal and so many girls talk about how they would want a chance to get to know you or even become involved in you and we were just wondering if you were interested in anyone." _

_Tyler cleared his throat and finally responded, "It isn't that I do not like anyone. I just feel with everything I have to carry with me. I have to find someone who will be strong for me when I ascend and not be afraid of me. I want to be with a girl who is my friend first and foremost and does not use me as a piece of arm candy. A lot of girls here use me to try to get to one of the guys and I honestly do not think I could handle something like that." The youngest 'Son of Ipswich' sighed and continued on with what he was saying. "People do not realize being the youngest sucks, but I love these guys. They are my family and I want to date someone who will be part of my family and love these guys unconditionally like I do." Tyler stood up with his tray and mumbled something about being late for class. _

_Both girls looked at each other, "Wow I never knew baby boy had all of that in him." _

Both girls broke out of their thoughts when they saw Ryan trying to figure out what to wear. They just laughed at her when they realized she was wearing lacrosse shorts from BU and a white tank top with her hair and make up already done.

Ryan back was facing the two girls when Kate elbowed Sarah and motion for her to speak up about what occurred at the café earlier. "So" Sarah started off "We are sorry that Reid was such a jerk to you. He just… gets like that sometimes. The guys are his brothers and he would do anything to protect them." Kate let out a sigh and looked at Sarah when she saw Ryan did not acknowledge what they were saying.

Kate spoke up when Sarah shot her a look of concern, "It has nothing to do with you, things happened last year and it just puts the boys on guard especially with each other. Don't take it personally"

Both girls noticed Ryan sigh and did not know whether it was out of relief or something more in depth going on. She finally spoke up after a pregnant pause, "It isn't what Reid did that upset me, it was the fact he was digging when the reason I am at Spenser is to heal and to not start a new life, but learn to grow from what happened to me. Before you guys ask, I'll tell you soon… just not today. Today I am not ready to let what is going on inside me out."

Ryan hoped the girls understood, and hoped that they would stick by her even though she just met them. _I hope they realize that what happened changed me from the person I was; to the person I am today. It isn't necessarily a secret, but it hurts a lot and Sarah should know. She experienced it too; she just hasn't put it together. _

Ryan turned around and noticed both girls staring at her. "What are ya'll staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Ryan put her hands on her face and started wiping ferociously. Kate and Sarah laughed at her antics. All the girls were happy that the tension hanging around the room finally broke "Guys that wasn't funny. I probably ruined my make up and I honestly cannot decide what to wear. Would you mind if I turned on the radio? And just to warn you, I absolutely love country music."

Ryan turned the dial of her radio to 102.5 and got excited when she heard "Young" by Kenny Chesney. She started bouncing around the room singing along to the song.

**Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young**

Kate and Sarah could not help but laugh at Ryan while she was dancing around the room singing to Kenny Chesney.

**Talked a good game when we were out with the guys  
But in the back seat we were awkward and shy  
Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain  
And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change**

"Wonder who that sounds like?" Before Ryan could answer, Sarah yelled Reid's name and all the girls broke out in hysterics. Ryan pulled out a 'Strands Point' mini skirt by Hollister and wiggled it on while still singing to Kenny Chesney

**Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Young, Yeah Wishin' we were older  
Young, Hey I wish it wasn't over**

"I just need to figure out what shirt to wear" Ryan mumbled to herself. "Are you trying to impress Tyler? Sarah asked and Ryan sighed. "Is it that noticeable?" Both girls nodded their heads strongly and Ryan blushed. "It is just, I think he is really handsome and I want him to like me, but I am not 100 sure if he would like me and" Before Ryan could continue Kate cut her off.

"Listen Tyler is really shy, but I think he likes you and its hard for him to flirt with girls or even show interest to them because he is afraid one of the other guys would notice and make the move first. So do not be discourage if you flirt with him and he does not flirt back he just does not notice it when it happens. It is typical oblivious Tyler."

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for that piece of advice but I really need to find a shirt and this white thank top is not cutting it."

"Trust me Ryan, you could go like that to Nicky's and all the guys especially Tyler would notice you in a heart beat"

"Sarah, you are way too nice for your own good" It seemed like Ryan, Kate and Sarah were going to be good friends after all.

**Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Hey wishin' we were older, wish it wasn't over**

Ryan grabbed a turquoise blue point vincente polo shirt from Hollister to accompany the skirt she was wearing and put on a pair of brown cowboy boots that look very broken in.

The girls look each other over and nodded in agreement that each girl looked amazing. Sarah was wearing a dark blue Lisa dress from Abercrombie and Fitch with a pair of blue cloth wedge heels from Aldo's. Kate was dressed in a pair of dark blue trouser jeans from the Gap and two tank tops layered over each other. She had a pair of brown Steve Madden kitten heels on her feet and a white cardigan over her tank tops.

The girls knew that the guys were already at Nicky's having a great time and decided to take their time to tease the boys. They hopped into Ryan's M5 and speeded down the forested two lane highway to get to Nicky's. The girls were singing a long to the radio and realized that both girls like country just as much as Ryan.

They finally arrived at Nicky's and realized most of the teenage population from Spenser and Ipswich High School were out and about. The three girls walked in and they noticed that most of the male population had their eyes on the three girls.

Pogue and Caleb practically ran up to the girls while throwing dirty looks at any of the guys that were looking at them.

When Caleb reached Sarah, he engulfed her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss that made sure everyone knew that they were involved and no one better mess with that. While Caleb and Sarah were sharing a passionate kiss, Kate and Pogue were staring intently into each other's eyes and gave each other a kiss that was less x-rated then the one Caleb and Sarah were sharing.

The two couples and Ryan made there way to the table where Reid and Tyler were sitting. Tyler stood up and offered Ryan his chair. She mumbled a quiet thank you while Tyler found a chair for himself where he placed next to Ryan.

"So would you like anything to eat?" Ryan looked up at Tyler and nodded at him. "Well, I will be right back with some food. Would you like anything specific?"

"No, whatever you are getting is alright with me" Ryan smiled at Tyler. "Are you sure? What if I got a triple layered burger with onions, mustard and extra cheese? What would you say? Tyler smirked at Ryan.

"Well I would tell you no mustard and definitely no pickle" Everyone laughed at what Ryan said and thought that maybe things would work out for Tyler. "Can I get a Sunkist? I am obsessed with Sunkist!" Tyler could not say no to the puppy dog eyes she gave him and notice how blue her eyes looked with that shirt.

Tyler walked over to the bar and asked Nicky for two hamburgers with cheese, two sodas and a big basket of fries. Just as he was finishing ordering, Caleb and Pogue came up to him and put their orders in as well.

"What do you think of the girls tonight? " Caleb asked in passing. Before Pogue could answer with a smart ass comment Tyler said, "She looks beautiful. That blue really brings out her eyes." Both the guys punched Tyler in the arm and said 'awe' in unison. It was nice to see the youngest of the bunch so into a girl who didn't seem to want anything but what he could offer emotionally.

"Shit" Caleb mumbled underneath his breathe. Both the guys turned around and saw all three girls dancing with each other to 'Here for the Party' by Gretchen Wilson. Ryan grabbed Sarah by the hips and rolled her hips into her as well making it seem like most of the boys' dreams come true watching two girls dance dirty like that. Both girls moved their hips to the beat and made there way down the floor while dancing closely to each other. If any of the guys in that area didn't know that they had boyfriends or interested in men then they would of seriously be wondering if these girls were straight or not.

Kate was just laughing at the antics and was singing along with the song until Sarah grabbed her and started grinding herself into Kate.

"Caleb man I think you need to control your girl because I think she is having sex with my girlfriend on the dance floor." Pogue commented but couldn't hide the smirk that was on his face.

"I honestly do not know what to say with what is happening on the dance floor, but I am not going to stand around here and let some chick take my girl or let some guy take my girl. Baby boy you better go get what's yours before some guy gets some idea to dance with her."

Both boys walked away and grabbed their respective significant other which left Ryan to dance with herself, but she did not mind. She was hoping that Tyler would come and join them soon.

All the sudden the song changed to "Hot Mama" by Trace Adkins and the girls could not stop themselves from laughing. Ryan felt someone behind her and pull her close to a hard chest. She recognized who this person was immediately and thanked the higher gods that it was Tyler and not someone like Aaron Abbott who had been eyeing her since she got into Nicky's.

Tyler put his head on her shoulder and turned his head a little and nuzzled her neck. Ryan could have died right there on the dance floor but managed to control herself. She continued to roll her hips into Tyler's body and felt something hard on the small of her back. Ryan's eyes widen and hoped that it was not what she thought it was because she would be very embarrassed, but decided to take what was given to her. She moved her hips to the song and could not help but feel Tyler's breathe on her neck.

She turned around and finally faced Tyler with her knee in between his legs and dancing like they were going to have to leave and find a room very soon. They moved their way down to the floor and back up while Ryan was adding subtle roll of her hips any chance she got. She heard Tyler groan and now realized that he now knew that she felt him poking her from the back.

_I cannot believe that I have managed to turn on Tyler with just dancing. He looks so sexy with his eyes darker than normal and all dilated. And the way his heavy breathing is hitting my neck I know that he is enjoying this more than normal_

Tyler could not believe what was happening. He had an actual hard-on from dancing with this girl and usually he would pull away out of embarrassment but he could not help himself and continued dancing. Ryan looked up at him and he saw the grin that was on her face. It hit him like a ton of bricks. _Jesus, she must have felt that. Maybe I should pull away so that she does not get freaked out and thinks I am a pervert. _

Before Tyler could pull away, Ryan put her arms around Tyler's neck and continued to dance. Unfortunately the next song up was the Cha-Cha Slide. Everyone broke out in excitement. While most people do the dance individually, where Ryan went to school especially with the Military Academy down the way the would do the dance smashed up close together.

**Alright now, we are going to do the basic step  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
One hop this time, right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp  
Cha Cha real smooth**

Ryan laughed at Tyler's face and realized he never done this dance before and saw his apprehensive face with doing the dance moves.Ryan leaned close to Tyler's ear and whispered, "Just follow me. It is real easy all you have to do is follow the directions, but do it together"

**Turn it out, Turn to the left, to the left, take it back now ya'll  
One hop this time, right foot lets stomp  
Left foot lets stomp  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Now its time to get funky**

Everybody was paired off and doing the dance together as a couple could only do it. "Oh this is my favorite part of the whole song. Baby boy... how low can you go?" Ryan asked with a grin and Tyler had no idea how to respond.

**To the left, take it back now y'all  
Two hops this time, two hops this time  
Right foot two stomps, left foot two stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Get funky with it  
Awwwwww yea  
C'mon, cha cha now y'all**

Both Ryan and Tyler grinded their hips together and worked their way down to the floor. Ryan could not help but laugh at Tyler's face as he grinded his own hips back forcefully into Ryan's with the same intensity as she grinded her hips into him. Both Ryan and Tyler thought they were going to pass out from dehydration, but as well as the need both of them could see in their own eyes.

Ryan looked up once again and met Tyler's lustful glaze and she knew at that moment that Tyler could be someone very important in her life, someone that could truly help her. She knew at that moment, that she wanted to kiss him and its been years since she felt that pull of lust, of attraction and of something more tugging at her and bringing her closer to another man. That man being Tyler Sims.

* * *

I just wanted to leave you guys with a small note... I just want to say thank you once again and hope you enjoy this chapter. The timeline is a little bit different, meaning Caleb in my story ascended the year before, but is still in high school since he is meant to be with the other 'Sons'. All the stuff with Chase happened just happened their junior year of high school going into the summer. 

ShadowWolfDagger: I am not sure if she will have powers or not... meaning her specifically, but she does have a lot to do with the guys and their powers, which I promise you will be explained later.

Choking On A Dream: I read your story, by the way and I loved it, but thank you for reviewing every single time I have updated and hopefully Tyler can help Ryan out as much as Ryan can help Tyler out

AvaleighRhinnon: Thanks for the kind words and you might be getting your wish sooonnneerr than you expected hopefully. :)

Enjoy and of course review!


	5. Middle Named Whipped Out

**Middle Named Whipped Out **

When the song ended the group headed back to the table while Reid and Tyler went to go scam Aaron and his friends out of their money while Caleb and Pogue went to play foosball.

"What just happened here?" Ryan asked and both Kate and Sarah laughed. "Sarah said the same thing when she first got her and had a dance party out of the dance floor to 'I Love Rock n Roll''.

"Hey ass, it was a good time and I did see you out there with Pogue that time busting a move like you owned it out there." Kate shrugged at what Sarah said and got back to the point of the conversation.

"It happens all the time. You know boys and their toys" The girls couldn't help but laugh and look over where the boys were actually playing. At the same time three of the guys that were the topic of conversation looked over at the same time and gave each girl a wink or a smile to let them know they were paying attention to them somehow. All the girls sighed.

"You know" Ryan started to say when someone came over and put their hand on her shoulder "So beautiful, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Ryan looked up and noticed it was someone from Aaron Abbott's group of friends and before she could reply Tyler was right by her side with Reid right behind him.

"I do not think the beautiful women would like to dance with you Scott. Why don't you find some other girl to scam on before things get wicked out of control." Ryan was surprised at the way it came out of Tyler's mouth. It seemed to her Tyler did not get angry easily and it seemed right now at this moment he was angry at this Scott character for even approaching Ryan. Reid was behind Tyler clearly impressed on the way he handled himself, but shot Scott a look that told him to go away.

Scott walked away from the group upset, but not discouraged. He found a girl he was interested in and he would be damn if one of the 'Sons of Ipswich' let a lone the one they call baby boy get her first.

"He is a jerk" mumbled Tyler. Ryan could not help but feel the emotion of lust electrify throughout her body after Tyler was done. She knew she could of handled this Scott character, but seeing Tyler react the way he did made him more sexy and a little bit more dangerous when he was protecting someone he cared about

_Wait a minute… does Tyler care about me more than he is letting on. We just met the other day and everyone tells me he is so shy and to be patient with him_

Tyler knew his temper came out a little bit. _I cannot believe I just did that. She is going to think I am possessive over her or something like that and that is not the type of person I am. I just wanted to protect her from the type of person Scott Harrison is especially since he hangs out with Abbott. _

"Would you like to dance?" Tyler finally asked even though he was playing with the hem of his polo shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch. Ryan could not help but say yes because she herself was nervous even though they danced earlier. It seemed different then the last time.

Chad Perrone's "The Things We Used to Dream" came through the old jukebox. Tyler took Ryan's hand and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms are her waist and held her close. Ryan put her arms around his neck and her face into his neck and noticed he smelled like Abercrombie and Fitch cologne and couldn't help but sigh. He smelled like soap and cologne combined and that could be dangerous for any girl.

Ryan felt like she was safe in her arms and that nothing could happen to her with Tyler always around. She felt that finally this school would be right for her and the people she is starting to surround herself could be her family as well as good friends.

"Did I mention you look really beautiful tonight?" Tyler whispered into her ear. Ryan looked up into his eyes and thought she saw his soul when she looked deeply into them, but she felt like he was hiding something important. She thought they were all hiding something from her, but she figured in due time when they trusted her she would know what was with this group.

"No, you didn't but thank you for saying that. You look handsome tonight. It seems these polos were made specifically to fit that body of yours." After Ryan realized what she said she looked down and buried her face into his chest. Tyler could not help but laugh out loud and held her close. Tyler thought that things could not get any better.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Tyler did not want the night to end especially the fact that she was playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Yes, I have US History I with Professor Marshall" Ryan looked up and saw Tyler's eyes widen. "What? Way to make a girl feel self conscious about herself" Tyler could not help but laugh.

"Guess who is in your class tomorrow?" Tyler asked giving her a looked that begged her to guess who it was.

"Mmmm, let me guess. Is it Caleb? He is certainly dreamy" Tyler looked down and was amazed to see how blue her eyes were and he finally realized it wasn't her shirt.

"Your eyes look amazing Grace" Ryan sighed when she heard him call her Grace. She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes "It is because I am happy right now" A warm smiled came across her face and Tyler could not help but feel himself falling in love with a girl he just met earlier that day.

"Well, to answer your question. I am in your class tomorrow with Dr. Marshall. I had him last semester and I need a few more classes myself to graduate on time"

"So are you saying Mr. Simms that you will be in my class tomorrow?" Ryan asked with a grin planted on her face.

"Yes, I will definitely be in your class tomorrow… maybe even walk you there myself. You know to make sure you get there on time and safely" Ryan felt like 100 butterflies were released in her stomach and smiled at how sweet Tyler Sims really was.

"What else do you having going on tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"Well I have practice after that class and I definitely cannot be late for that or coach will have my head and I definitely do not want that. This face is too pretty for that." Tyler just laughed at her antics.

Before Tyler could ask what sport she did, Reid came up to interrupt the two. "As much as I like this sweet display of you two acting like a couple" Both Ryan and Tyler blushed at Reid's comment. "I would like to get back because if I am late for summer classes tomorrow my mom will fucking freak out so bad, that she will take away a car or something."

"Reid's going to summer class tomorrow?" Ryan thought it was weird that at least two of the boys had summer class

"Yes, I know its weird, but it seems that Mr. Garwin cannot stay awake and classes and decides to power nap in them in which makes him fail and his parents are not happy about that. He has too much potential to throw it out the window" Ryan and Tyler pulled apart and began walking to the group. "It seems like you really care about him Tyler and that is really cute."

The group of teenagers made their way to the parking lot in front of Nicky's before Reid started flipping about the BMW M5 that was in the parking lot.

"Whose car is this? Because they definitely do not deserve it and I think I should make it my own." Reid made his way to the car before Ryan's voice stopped him.

"You touch my car, I introduce my knee to your balls and then you'll be introduced to the floor." Everyone was shock when they heard that coming out of her mouth.

"Call down Baby boy's baby girl" Reid smiled at the two and how cute they looked together as a couple.

"That was probably the corniest shit you have ever said Reid" Caleb said "And you should never say that again" The group just laughed at Reid and Caleb.

"Well, I guess we are going to head back to the dorms. Do any of you guys need rides?" Ryan asked the group and before Tyler could respond. Pogue pushed his way through and said, "Baby boy needs a ride back"

Ryan turned to Tyler and raised one eyebrow at him. "I thought you had a car?" Before Tyler could answer Reid butted into the conversation like he usually does and said, "He does, but I am borrowing his car to take my friend Amanda here home and she is waiting for me right by your car. See you guys later." Reid walked away with Tyler's keys swinging around his fingers.

"Well then, anyone else need a ride?" Ryan received a chorus of No's from the group. She said bye to everyone and made her way to her car. "Tyler if it makes you feel any better you can drive my car and I never let anyone do that." Ryan handed over her keys to the car and made her way to the passenger seat.

Tyler unlocked the car and sat himself down and adjusted her seat. Turned on the radio and another Chad Perrone's song came on but this time it was "I Lie". Ryan sighed and turned to Tyler. "I love this song; he is probably one of my favorite singers next to Kenny Chesney and Justin Timberlake." Tyler couldn't help but laugh at how sweet she looked.

They finally made it back to Spenser and walked into their dormitory. "Thanks for letting me drive your car. That BMW M5 runs so well and it just you never realize how fast you are going, but it's a smooth ride."

The finally made it to Ryan's room and she let out a nervous laugh, "Lets hope Caleb and Sarah went somewhere else and not doing some extra curricular activities in my room. I like Sarah, but I am not willing to be that close to her." Tyler laughed as well and noticed that Ryan rambles when she is nervous. He stepped closer and cupped her face with his hands. At that moment, Ryan felt like she could not breathe. Tyler lean closer to her and she felt her eyes close with anticipation and with want.

Tyler's lips finally landed on top of her own full lips and she felt like she was in heaven. The way he cupped her face and nibbled on her lower lip before gently kissing the spot that he continuously nibbled at. Tyler licked Ryan's lower lip asking for permission to explore the regions in her mouth. Ryan opened her mouth and she felt Tyler and her tongue battling in a sensual manner. It was the sort of kissed she thought she would of never experienced again. They continued to explore each other's mouths. Tyler's hand was cupping her face while Ryan's hands were gripping his waist. Both of them did not want to stop, but soon air became a rather important thing.

Both of them pulled away breathing heavily and both looking dazed. Tyler ran his fingers through his hair while Ryan looked down on the floor.

"Grace tonight was amazing and that kiss. It was more than just a simple kiss and I hope we can do that again… like now." Before Ryan could say anything Tyler's lips were on hers again and both doing a sensual dance with their lips. They broke away again and Tyler said goodnight and gave her a sweet kiss. A kiss that was completely different than the kisses they shared previously.

Ryan opened the door to her room and sighed out loud. She had never thought she would receive a kiss like that ever again. She brought her fingers to her mouth and remembered the way Tyler would nibble on her lower lip and smiled to herself. Tomorrow was going to be a great day

7:00am

It was the first day of summer classes and there was a buzz going around the school between the students who had to attend the classes because they needed them to graduate or just so it would look good on their college applications.

Ryan was getting ready for class when Sarah walked into the room and plopped herself on the bed with a goofy smile on her face. Ryan could not resist but comment, "I figured you would be walking in her kind of walking funny from the night you and Caleb had."

Sarah turned around and with an amazing smile whispered, "He told me he loved me." Sarah got up and got her things together and went to shower so she could attend her 8:30am class.

Ryan was stunned but glad her roommate was happy. She only wished she could be as happy as Sarah and have relationship like she had with Caleb, but maybe she could have that with Tyler.

When Sarah came out of the shower, late of course Ryan was sitting at her laptop checking her e-mail. Unfortunately, since they were still at Spenser that had to wear a uniform, but it was much more relaxed then what they had to wear during the school year. The girls had to wear a khakis shirt, shorts or pants with a white polo or blue polo with the school's emblem on them. They could wear sneakers that were white of course, or flip flops since it was summer and the provost wasn't so strict with the dress code.

Ryan's hair was straight as a board and was framing her face with a little bit of make up on and some lip gloss on. She was wearing a khakis skirt that hit just a little bit lower than her mid thigh, a blue tank top and her white polo on top of it. She looked like a regular student her. She sprayed A&F Classic on herself and was ready to go.

After 30 minutes Sarah was finally ready wearing the same thing as Ryan, but her hair was held up with a clip and was wavy. The girls finally made there way to their class. While Ryan went to US History I with Professor Marshall, Sarah went to Biology I with Professor Stockman. Both girls agreed to meet for lunch so they could go over their day.

Ryan was wandering down the hall trying to look for her class when someone grabbed her hand and tugged her against his chest. She knew who it was. It was Tyler. He leaned down and dropped a sweet kiss on her mouth before pulling away.

"I have to stop before I get carried away Grace. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with public display of affection on your first day of school. The provost would be very angry with me." He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but think_ He looks so handsome today and his smile. It just makes me want to melt or dragged him into an empty room and do naughty things to his body._

Ryan blushed at her thoughts and hoped Tyler did not see it, but he did and he thought to himself that he would question her later about it. They walked in together and people in the class stopped and stared at her. He remembered what she said about not liking people staring at her. He tossed them all glares that told them to back off and everyone was amazed the young Son of Ipswich was protective of this new girl. Tyler grabbed her hand and led her to two middle seats that happen to be open. He scooted his desk a little bit closer to her and gave her a genuine smile.

The class started with a young African American professor came in and introduced himself to the class. Ryan knew that she would enjoy this class even if it was going to be difficult. The professor spoke fast and after class was over Ryan's hand was numb from writing all those notes.

Both Tyler and Ryan were walking towards the cafeteria when the both ran into Caleb and Sarah walking the same way. Ryan moved away from Tyler and grabbed Sarah's hand. Both girls walked away from the two boys leaving them to shake their heads at their behavior.

"So tell me… how did he say I love you? Was it romantic? Rushed? Tell me Tell me" Ryan started to press Sarah for more information and she seemed to be shy about letting her know. Ryan dropped the topic and turned to Sarah before sitting down with the boys, "You don't have to tell me, but if you need someone to talk with. You can always come knocking on my door… wait a minute, you and I share the same door, but you know exactly what I mean." Both girls smiled at each other and join the boys.

"So why did you rush off with Sarah?" Tyler asked. "Well it was to find out how good the sex with Caleb was." Both boys froze and the girls started to laugh hysterically. "Tyler do not worry we were not discussing that. Trust me"

The girls got up to grab some lunch when Caleb turned quickly to Tyler. "Do you feel that? Someone is using and I bet you it is Reid." Both the boys nodded and stop talking when both the girls arrived.

"Were you two talking about us? I know how hot we look in these so called uniforms, but you can just tell us you think we are hot." Tyler looked at Ryan and put his arm around the back of her seat. "Grace you know for a fact I think you are hot. I am sure you would have gotten the picture last night." Ryan's eyes widen with the heavy innuendo that was laced in the way Tyler said his comment and she turned around and playfully glared at him.

Both Caleb and Sarah openly stared at the two youngsters in front of them and Sarah yelled, "You wanted information on what happened between Caleb and I and you were going to leave me hanging with the stuff that happened between you and Tyler? You are unbelievable Ryan Grace Munroe."

"Middle name whipped out" Tyler couldn't help but laugh and Caleb spoke up, "That explains why you call her Grace" Both Tyler and Ryan shrugged and continue to have their lunch with the "Golden Couple" as their group of friends called them.

Soon the lunch bell rang and everyone got up to go to their respective classrooms with either their significant other or their friends. They each shouted to each other that they would see each other around 3:00pm for practice.

Tyler and Ryan walked down the hall occasionally coming close to holding hands, but holding off both afraid of what the other might think. Tyler walked Ryan to her economics class.

"Ty, I'll see you later and have fun at class." Ryan smiled up at Tyler and he could not help but drop a sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth. Ryan sighed deeply when he pulled away.

"I'll see you later baby." Ryan turned around and found a seat next to Caleb. Once she took her seat she noticed Tyler standing by the door again and waved to him. Caleb shot him a look that clearly said to go to class before he gets in trouble.

Tyler turned around and walked down the hall while whistling. He was looking forward to the end of the day where he would be able to spend more time with Ryan.

* * *

New Chapter. If anyone could send me a message on how to get the chapter names changed so they show up on the drop down box. Please let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Seems like my first chapter is getting all the press... but my other chapters are getting 100 hits or so while my first is getting approximately 500 total. It's weird LOL. Anyways read and review!! 


	6. A Speedo Never Looked So Good

3:00pm Swim Practice

Ryan walked into the locker room and noticed she was the only girl that was getting ready for swim practice. She sighed to herself. _This is going to be a lot harder than it was before especially since the guys are on my team and do not realize it. _

Ryan finished getting dressed and heard the end of the coach's speech of welcoming the newest member of their team that would help Spenser Academy capture more state and national titles. Ryan sighed once again to herself and made her presence known.

"Fellas, meet your new teammate and future state and national champion, Ryan Munroe." Coach Bernie Peters

Ryan stepped out of the locker room and took in the shock looks of not only the guys who were her friends, but as well as the other team members who did not know her or of her. Ryan waved to them all and let out a small hello.

Ryan gave a small wave to Caleb and looked up to catch Tyler's eyes. Tyler turned to Pogue on his left and whispered, "I didn't know she was joining the all-boys swim team. I wonder if she realizes there are no girls on this team." While Tyler was whispering to Pogue, Ryan put her head down not wanting to see Tyler's reaction to her being part of the team and always being around other boys especially Scott and Aaron.

Pogue responded back, "I think she realizes there are no girls on the team. Look at the way she is just standing there. I think she is uncomfortable with everyone staring at her like she is nuts for being there."

Reid elbowed Tyler to push him over and let out a loud whistle that made Ryan's head snap up once again in their direction, "Looking good Munroe… who knew you would look that good in a one piece. Imagine what you would look in a two-piece" Reid let out a chuckle when he saw Tyler's face harden over.

"Hey baby boy, maybe you should let her know you are alright with her being here because you have yet to really acknowledge here. You have stared at her, but you have yet to smile at her or do that little wink you usually do."

Tyler took in Reid's words and thought to himself, "_He is right… I have yet to wave at her or really smile at her to reassure you that things are okay. I am really just in shock that we will be swimming together." _

Tyler shook himself out of his thoughts and let out a whistle to catch Ryan's attention. When Ryan looked at to the direction of where the whistle came from Tyler winked at her and then blew a kiss at her knowing it would break the tension that was around her and as well as the nervousness he knew that was overcoming her with every moment that passed.

Ryan waved back at Tyler and gave him a sweet smile that he knew was just for him. She blushed under his heated stare and she knew he was not upset at her for being there or not even giving him a warning that she would be on the team as well. Ryan started making her way towards the guys when Coach Bernie Peters blew his whistled and instructed all freestyle swimmers to the platform of the pool and into their own lane.

Ryan shrugged at the guys and made her way back the platform. She took a deep breathe to try to push the nerves down so she could show everyone on the team that she is meant to be here, and that she could compete with just anyone within their league. Ryan jumped onto the platform and got into a lane beside Caleb and Aaron. _Well this is rather nerve wrecking. Hopefully I will not freeze up and make a total ass out of myself in front of everyone. I can feel all their eyes on me and I hate it. _

Coach Bernie told all the freestyle swimmers that they would be doing 400m freestyle swim. He explained to the guys that he would like to see what all their practicing has given them and to see who needs more work.

Five swimmers made their way to the wall. Tyler had yet to say anything about Ryan to the team because he himself did not know she would be joining their all-boys team. _She did look amazing in her tight one-piece that was regulation bathing suit for all the female swimmers._ While Coach Bernie knew that most of the time the girls would have to beat would be 4:19 minutes while the men would have to get around 3:59 minutes. Coach Bernie knew that both Ryan and Caleb could beat those times easily. When Coach Bernie blew the whistle he knew he and his team were in for a show that no one would expect from the new girl that was on their team until she graduated if he could have any say in it.

Both Ryan and Caleb seem to be blowing away the other boys in the pool. Both Caleb and Ryan finished about 30 seconds between each other with Caleb being the winner. Ryan was not upset or angry about this; she knew that men tended to be faster than women because of their lower amount of body fat.

Tyler came over and pulled Ryan out of the pool. "I did not know you were going to be on the swim team." Ryan looked at Tyler and said, "I definitely did not know you were going to be here and this Speedo on you" Ryan grabbed the edge a little bit and pulled it from his tight body. "Looks amazing on you" Ryan winked at Tyler and walked away adding a little swing to her hips which made the guys watching them interact with each other call out.

Tyler turned around a glared at the boys who were giving her more attention than he felt comfortable with right in front of him. Caleb put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Baby boy, you got to relax because I can feel that you want to use. That's how it gets you to be addicted to the powers. I know it's hard to not be jealous; she is a gorgeous girl on an all-boys swim team. It is going to happen. Try not to let it get to you and relax baby boy, using in public like that is going to get us caught. Just remember that."

Caleb stepped away from the younger boy and headed over to go to congratulate Ryan on an amazing race. He knew having her on the team would push them to do better to either try to impress her or because they knew that she could beat them easily. Caleb made a mental note to himself to ask her what she does for training and if she just swims freestyle.

Caleb thought to himself, "_I think that girl is going to bring more to our lives than we ever have expected. It will be good for us to have her around especially after everything that happened with Chase. My only hope is that Tyler realizes that this could be a lot more than he has every expected."_

Tyler looked over and saw how well she fit in with his friends and just closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He did not want anyone to know about his powers and he did not want to compromise his friends because he could not control his jealousy. If jealousy was what he was experiencing. He knew deep down that Ryan was interested in only him and no one else. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips and he made his way over to the group.

He whispered in Ryan's ear, "That was an amazing race. It seems you will be a superstar next to our fearless leader over here." Tyler gently shoved Caleb out of his way and put his arm around Ryan's waist. Ryan could not help but let out a sigh from his touch. She knew deep down that Tyler was the guy she was looking for when she had that conversation with Sarah about wanting to be friends with someone first before she got involved.

Reid once again interrupted the flowing conversation and asked the question everyone wanted to know, "Why are you swimming with an all-boys team when I am sure there is some other private school with a girls' team willing to offer you a spot on their team or even a scholarship."

Caleb roughly elbowed Reid and stared him down, "Excuse him, he is just a retard and gets hit with a mild cause of verbal diarrhea once in a blue moon." The rest of the guys laughed at Caleb's comment while Reid openly glared at each one of them for laughing at him.

Ryan could not help but laugh at Caleb and of course Reid. "No, it is completely okay. If I was in your position I would be asking the same question. Basically, I had a choice out of a few schools that were basically going to pay me to come here and as much as the money would have been a great incentive I went for the school that did not try to bribe me to go there."

Ryan looked at each one of the guys before Reid yelled out, "You are nuts to pick a school just because they didn't try to bribe you? I would of taken the money and run for the hills."

Ryan just giggled at what Reid said and continued with her explanation of why she was there, "Spenser Academy is known to be not just a great school to attend if you are a swimmer, but have a phenomenal women's lacrosse team that has been to many national and state championship. A lot of the girls that start playing at Spenser ended up on National Championship teams such as Northwestern, Maryland and Princeton. It was an opportunity of a lifetime." She looked up at each guy and saw their understanding of the situation.

"Spenser offered me not only an Athletic scholarship, but they also offered me a scholastic scholarship based on my entrance exams and previous grades from Salem Academy, but I told them I would come here under one condition."

She looked at Tyler and gave him a small smile, "I told them I would accept their scholarships as long as I could be part of the swim team. They informed me it was an all-boys team and I told them to do more research on me from the North Carolina area."

Tyler spoke up, "So they did not originally offer you a scholarship to swim?"

"No…they did not, but after a few weeks I got a phone call from Coach Bernie asking me to come in and see him while I was home on break from Salem Academy. We sat down and talked about the possibility to swim with him. Little did he know he got more than he bargained for. I argued with him so much until all he could do was let him on the team."

Caleb laughed because he could not picture their coach being argued into something like that. "So you are telling me you out argued Coach Bernie?"

"Well in a way I did, but I brought him videos of my previous meets and all my records. I of course gave him my coach's number and from what he told me he had a long conversation with him. After he talked to him, he made the decision to add an addendum to my scholarship that will allow me to swim and play lacrosse. That is why I am here swimming with an all-boys team"

Pogue finally spoke up, "That is amazing. Who knew… maybe you could be the pioneer to start a woman's swim team here on Spenser. So you play lacrosse too? "

"Yes… I play lacrosse too…how do you think I got these guns?" Ryan flexed her muscles and laughed at the expression that adorned her favorite guys.

"Wait a minute" Reid responded. The whistle blew before Reid could continue and Pogue, Tyler and Caleb dragged Reid to the platform for the relay team practice. Tyler turned around and gave Ryan another wink before he put all his concentration on his part of the relay race.

Swim practice went by in a hurry and she found herself in the locker room showering and thank god she was a lone because she did not think she could be able to do that if another girl was in the locker room. Ryan was humming 'Lost in the Moment' by Big and Rich when she heard something sounding a lot like foot steps walking towards her. She started to freak out and grabbed her towel but, did not turn off the water so it made it look like she did not hear the footsteps. She crouched down and hid herself so no one would see her, but the problem was that she did not hear the footsteps anymore let a lone see anyone. Ryan just shook her head and made her way back to the shower to finish up.

_I seriously need to stop freaking myself out over little noises I hear. I think it is just because this school is damn old and has its own creak that makes this place completely creepy. _Ryan just looked up at the industrialized style lights that were located in the locker room, shook her head and continued to shower.

Ryan mumbled to herself, "I cannot wait to hear what Tyler is going to tell me when I see him, but I'll admit it…he looked damn good in that Speedo." Ryan let a smile tug at the corner of her mouth and continued to get the chlorine off her body.

**Meanwhile… the Boy's Locker Room**

Scott Harrison walked by the Sons of Ipswich and turned around quickly, "So Baby boy" he said mockingly "are you done with that Ryan chick so I could have a piece of that? You know I have been waiting for days for her and here I thought you would be chicken to actually make a move on her. Little did I know, you actually grew a pair and decided to make a move… too bad you are going to lose her to me" Scott and of course Aaron started to cackle when they all of a sudden felt all the lockers start to shake.

"It's an EARTHQUAKE!" Aaron yelled

"Don't be silly Aaron earthquakes do not happen in Massachusetts… right?" Scott quickly turned around and got out of there with a pack of the swim team following right behind him

"Tyler!" Caleb scolded him. "What did I tell you about controlling your rage or your jealousy? He was just saying that to get you going. You are going to use one day when you are really mad and show the world what we really are. Control yourself Tyler. You are turning into Reid." Caleb was angry. He did not want the youngest Son of Ipswich to lose his way and start abusing his powers. He had a lot to worry about with Reid and did not want to add Tyler into the mix.

Caleb walked away shaking his head. Tyler just looked at Caleb. He had never actually been like that with him and it scared him that his feelings for Ryan were making him lose control so easily. Tyler shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued to get dress when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around quickly and realized it was Reid.

"Look baby boy, I heard what Caleb said and even though he nags a lot and is getting really good at lecturing people. I think he is right. You have to control yourself especially when it comes to guys and using Ry against you. I know you do not mean to, but I don't either and look where I am. I am the second to ascend and I have to stop using so much so it will stop draining me of my life. Just think about it baby boy and try not to let Caleb's lecture get to you. He is only looking out for you." Reid looked at Tyler and shoved him into the lockers. "Now get ready, I have a feeling there is a pretty brunette with freaky eyes waiting for you outside the locker room." Reid walked away from Tyler once again

Tyler finished getting dressed and made his way out of the locker room. Once he stepped out he felt someone grabbed him and slam him into the wall. When Tyler was about to fight back he realized who it was and could not help but let the smile grace his lips. He realized against the soft kisses Ryan planted on him, but soon turned into hard caresses against each other's mouths. Tyler pulled away to catch his breathe and look down at the brown hair blue eye beauty.

"You looked pretty good out there Mr. Simms. I can see why all the girls want you and I had to move fast you know, mark my territory before anyone even thinks about batting their eyelashes at you."

Ryan grabbed the back of Tyler's head and gave him a rough kiss that made him wanting more. He felt the front of his khakis shorts get tight with anticipation of what is to come next. Ryan controlled the kiss and she found herself turned on with the fact that Tyler was letting her be in control. Ryan bit his lip gently and then sucked on the spot she bit afterwards. She heard Tyler let out a small moan and that only fueled her more. She pressed herself against him and she felt what she knew for a fact was a hard-on.

She took a step back and admired how sexy he looked with his eyes closed and breathing heavily. She only wonder what he would look like post orgasm. She gave him a light kiss on the check and whispered in his ear "Those Speedos made you like damn good. They definitely hugged all the right places."

She was about to pull away from him when Tyler grabbed her and kissed her hard. It was a sensual kiss and they were both hungry for more. They both knew they had to get out of there before someone walked in on their make out session and report them to the Coach. Tyler took Ryan's hand and she could not help but smile back up at him.

_I cannot believe he is holding my hand and he looks so amazing and so sexy. With his hair all disheveled. It definitely makes me want to kiss him more. _

"So, I did not know you were on our swim team because if I would have known that I would have made sure to let the guys know no one could look at you." Ryan just giggled at what Tyler said.

"Tyler babe you can't tell guys not to look. It only makes them look more. Let them look all they want just as long as you know and they know I am only going home with one member of the swim team and that is you Mr. Sims." Tyler could not help but smile at what she said.

_Damn, I cannot believe she said that. I had never had a girl talk to me like that, well I have but I know for a fact she is into me and no one else. I definitely cannot believe she kissed me like that, but I do need to control myself because I seriously almost ripped all her clothes off and had my way with her._

"Come on baby boy, I have homework to do for Marshall and O'Brien's class and I definitely do not want to be known as the girl who does not do her homework." She tugged his hands and led them to the Munroe dorm.

Everyone who saw them together knew that Tyler Simms has fallen for a girl. They looked perfect for each other, but little did they know Tyler Simms was keeping a dark secret that could make or break their relationship while Ryan Munroe was dealing with her own turmoil she was not ready to discuss herself.

"I'll see you in a little bit later Ty. Maybe we can watch a movie after we are all done with our homework." Ryan gave him a peck on the mouth and pulled away before either one of them could deepen it. Ryan smiled to herself and wondered if that feeling, the rush she got when she kissed Tyler would disappear.

Ryan turned around once more and saw Tyler walking down the hall whistling a song that seemed so familiar to her, but she could not place it. Ryan smiled once again at the image Tyler presented to everyone and turned the door knob and walked into her dorm.

* * *

Hey... I hope everyone likes this chapter, but I feel like it did not come out the way I liked it. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know...what you think. Thank you everyone for reading this story, and thank you for the reviews. I hope this is what you expected when they found out. 3 


End file.
